


RIP Gareth Thomas

by Ann7121



Category: Blakes 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIP Gareth Thomas

RIP Gareth Thomas  
12th February, 1945 to 13th April, 20016

Mist pales the daffodils,  
Their cheery yellow  
Frailer lemon now.  
Something of course  
Continues but, unwelcome,  
This reminds that one by  
One, sooner or later,  
We drop into that  
Rough hole in the ground.

Only memory  
Left at last but  
You made it a good one:  
Beers, laughs, doubts- all  
Shared with lovers, friends  
And fans. Your work  
Well done.  
Sadness  
Both of life and death  
Remain.  
And gladness  
That your thread  
Wove itself into the  
Fabric of our lives,  
Adding its richness.


End file.
